the_dark_propheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Mikaelsson
Damien Mikaelsson, is one of the main characters in the Dark Prophecies. He is the third son of Lucian Morningstar and the twin brother to Killian. He is the progenitor of the werewolf race. He is a True Immortal because he is from the Morningstar Clan. Biography Damien Fredrik Donahue Mikaelsson was born in Copenhagen, Denmark in February 14,1110 along side his twin sister Killan to Irishwoman Maura Donahue and Danish businessman Fredrik Mikaelsson. Only years later did he find out that Fredrik was not his biological father, when fallen angel Lucifer revealed that he was his father. When he was twenty three, he was bitten by a wolf, because of his demon blood, the bite altered his body therefore turning him into the first werewolf. After becoming a werewolf he abandoned his family, believing they would be safer without him there. Because of his angelic blood, he has magical powers. He heads to New Orleans, to help his sister Killan stop a vampire rebellion, while he's there he falls in love with his sister's girlfriend Sunny. Physical Appearance He has short black hair with gray eyes. He has well developed chest and strong arms. Personality Powers and Abilities Damien, being a archangel and werewolf, possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation. He also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance .durability, agility, speed in battle, teleporting, regeneration, shapeshifting, and summoning. As a archangel, he possess immortality and flight because of his wings. *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intellect: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Will: Shape and twist creation with sheer willpower. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Posess all kinetic abilities *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Creation Magic: Create via mystic forces. **Destruction Magic: Use magic for destructive purposes. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Meta Magic: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all angelic powers. **Divinity: Access divine powers. **Ethereal Physiology: Be composed of a cosmic force known as Ether. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users can acquire great demonic power. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is reguarded as a Satanic figure. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. Love Interests Family Relationships Declan Morningstar Main article: Declan Morningstar Killian Mikaelsson Main article: Killian Mikaelsson Raiden Morningstar Main article: Raiden Morningstar Category:Darklighters Category:Characters Category:Morningstar Family Category:Male Characters Category:Nephilim Category:The Order Category:Archangel Category:Demon Category:Angelic Demon Category:Prince Category:Seraphim Category:Werewolf Category:True Immortal Category:Morningstar Clan Category:Morgenstern Clan Category:Hybrid